Mysterious Tempest
by ap gato
Summary: The Titans are saved from Slade’s wrath by a strange girl. They soon realize that she is closer to Slade that she wants to admit, and her dark secrets affect them all. Can they trust her? UPDATED CHAPTER 6
1. Anonymous Information

DW: This is the first Teen Titans fic that I have ever tried to write. I do not know very much about Teen Titans, so if you see any errors, please tell me so that I can fix them. This shall be a fic an original character. We'll see how this goes.  
  
Irie: Probably not very well.  
  
DW: Oh, just go away. I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own the original character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Teen Titans slowly made their way through the abandoned warehouse. Robin had received information that Slade planned to use this site as a base. Unfortunately, the information came from an anonymous source, so they had no way of knowing its reliability. Robin's passionate hate for Slade caused him to order the Titans to act on this information, even though all of them had their doubts. Robin punched an empty crate in frustration. The group had arrived at the warehouse an hour ago and had scoured the entire area, but had found nothing.  
  
"I just don't get it," Robin muttered through clenched teeth, "why would someone lie to me about this."  
  
"It's what I've been trying to tell you. Slade probably set this up as a trap." Raven stated monotonously.  
  
"I refuse to believe that." Robin shook his head.  
  
"Dude, we've been for forever and we haven't found anything. Can we go home now? I'm hungry." Beast Boy whined.  
  
"You're always hungry." Cyborg replied.  
  
"Oh, and you're not?" retorted Beast Boy.  
  
"Come friends. We should not be fighting. Let us look once more around this house of wares. Perhaps there is something that we missed." Starfire quipped.  
  
"Right, because it's so easy to hide things in a big, empty warehouse." Came Raven's sarcastic reply.  
  
Robin angrily disposed of another empty crate. "Where are you Slade?! Show yourself!" As if in answer to Robin's words, the back wall of the warehouse blew open and a loud shriek echoed through the empty building.  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin gave his usual command. The group ran towards the destroyed wall and the source of the scream. Upon arriving, they paused in surprise. Cinderblock had a girl between his hands and he slowly applied more and more pressure to her frame. Another cry escaped the girl's lips as she desperately tried to free herself from the crushing grip.  
  
"Dude, didn't we beat this hunk of cement once already?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Slade must have sent him. We've got to get that girl out of there. Titans, move!" Robin cried.  
  
The team separated and tried to attack Cinderblock individually while not injuring the girl, but their attacks fell in vain.  
  
"We aren't even scratching him!" Cyborg observed.  
  
"We will have to do much more than scratch him." Starfire commented.  
  
"But, we've gotta get that girl out of there!" Beast Boy implored.  
  
"What if Slade is using her as a trap." Robin wondered, aloud.  
  
"So now you think about traps?" Raven said, "Besides, this girl isn't being used as a set up."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Raven's response was interrupted by a Cinderblock hurling three large crates in their direction. The group scattered once more, avoiding the debris of the crates.  
  
"That...is...enough." came an unfamiliar voice. The Titans looked up to see the girl in Cinderblock's hand slowly open her eyes. She surveyed the situation quickly then turned her gaze back on Cinderblock.  
  
"You're going to pay for kidnapping me. Wind!" she cried, as her once brown eyes shone a bright purple. A strong whirlwind emanated from the girl's hands and Cinderblock flung her away in an attempt to stop the gusts. The girl landed softly in the midst of the Teen Titans.  
  
"Thanks for all of your help. I think I can take it from here." She said, brushing a dark brown curl from her face.  
  
"Wait a minute, who are you." Robin demanded.  
  
"We haven't got a minute since rock-head over there will be seeking revenge in about a second. All you need to know is that I am against Slade."  
  
"Dude, so are we. Let us help." Beast Boy called.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt in a fight that does not involve you."  
  
"If it involves Slade, it involves us." Robin stated.  
  
Raven studied the girl for a second. "Wait, are you...?" Cinderblock's rampage cut off Raven's question. The girl took to the air along with Raven and Starfire. Beast Boy changed into a rhinoceros and charged as Robin and Cyborg attacked from the sides. Cinderblock swung once and connected with Robin's stomach. However, this action distracted him from the two others. Beast Boy hit Cinderblock in full charge. As the large creature fell back, Cyborg hit him directly with a shot from his cannon. While Cinderblock tried to recover from his daze, Starfire swooped over and bombarded him with bright green rays. Raven levitated several crates and using them, caged the disoriented Cinderblock.  
  
"Excellent work team." Robin congratulated, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Oh Robin, are you damaged?" Starfire called, worried.  
  
"I'm fine." He grimaced.  
  
"Boo-yeah! We rule!" called Beast Boy.  
  
The girl hovered in the air, watching the scene below her. They seemed so happy, and yet, they must be told. "This isn't over."  
  
"What?" called Cyborg.  
  
"He is not defeated so easily. I suggest you all move."  
  
"No way man! We creamed him!"  
  
Beast boy's words were quickly contradicted by Cinderblock destroying most of the crates surrounding him.  
  
"Raven! Hold him!" Robin commanded.  
  
"I'm trying. Azarath Metrio Zinthos!" Raven desperately tried to maintain her hold on the boxes, but Cinderblock quickly broke through.  
  
"This is impossible!" Cyborg shouted angrily. The girl sped towards Cinderblock. "Move!" she shouted, her eyes once again a vibrant purple. The Titans fell back, with the exception of Beast Boy, who changed into a mountain goat. The girl did not see Beast Boy, as her attention lay with Cinderblock.  
  
"Water!" she cried, firing a stream of the said element from her palms. The water encircled Cinderblock, and surprised Beast Boy, who had been preparing to climb up the rocky creature. Cinderblock thrashed against the whirlpool, sending crates in every direction. Four of the Titans hid behind Raven's shield, but Beast Boy still stood by the water covered Cinderblock, wondering how he could help. Cinderblock's thrashing had destroyed several supports in the warehouse. As the girl's power began to weaken, he thrashed on last time, crumbling several areas in the ceiling. Those areas began to collapse on the group in the warehouse. The four Titans protected by Raven's shield called out to Beast Boy as a large chunk or material detached itself from the ceiling above his head. The girl heard the cries and saw Beast Boy, too surprised to react.  
  
"Look out!" She called, swooping down to move him out of the way. She shoved Beast Boy away from danger, but was not able to escape the cascading ceiling. It crushed her to the ground, completely disorienting her. Cinderblock saw the girl's peril and decided to use it to his advantage. He advanced towards her to deliver his final blow. The four Titans left the safety of Raven's shield and ran towards the girl, but Beat Boy got there first. As a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Beast Boy collided with Cinderblock, sending the large nemesis flying across the room. The girl tried to move from her position and help, but the swirling darkness surrounding her took over, and she slipped into unconsciousness. Meanwhile the Titans realized that the girl's water attack had weakened Cinderblock greatly. They all attacked at once, finally reducing Cinderblock into nothing but pebbles.  
  
"Good job, team." Robin managed to gasp.  
  
"Horray! We are victorious!" cheered Starfire.  
  
"Yes. Go us." Said Raven without enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey, what about that girl?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I think Beast Boy is taking care of that." Robin answered.  
  
Sure enough, Beast Boy had removed the piece of ceiling while in the form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and now held the girl in his arms.  
  
"Is she...living?" Starfire asked gently.  
  
"I think so." Beast Boy responded.  
  
"So, let me ask the question again," said Cyborg, "what about her?"  
  
"Well, she risked her life for Beast Boy, and she said she's against Slade, so she's good in my books. We'll take her back with us."  
  
"Good." Muttered Raven.  
  
"What do you know about her?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure yet." Raven responded ambiguously.  
  
"Let's go Titans." Robin said, leading the group out of the warehouse and into their waiting car.  
  
"She shall need a name. It is only right." Starfire commented.  
  
"We can't just give her a name. She's not a pet." Raven pointed out.  
  
"Be we should still call her something while she is asleep, should we not?"  
  
"Mystery." Murmured Beast Boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll call her 'Mystery' until we figure out her real name."  
  
"Works for me." Said Robin, getting into the car. "Let's just get her back to the Tower to make sure she gets some sort of medical attention."  
  
Beast Boy climbed into the car, still holding the girl dubbed 'Mystery'. As Cyborg drove to the tower, each member of the Titans wondered when they would learn the truth about Mystery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DW: I really have no idea where I got inspiration for this story, but, I decided to write it down anyway. If you see any errors with the authenticity of this story, please let me know. As I said, I do not really know a lot about Teen Titans, but I really wanted to write this story.  
  
Irie: Yeah, that's really clever.  
  
DW: Quiet you. Actually, I do have a question. The things that Starfire shoots out, what are they called. Something tells me they are called Starbolts or something like that, but please let me know what they are called. So, PLEASE review and tell me what you think about the story so far. If you really want to, you can flame me, that way I know what I am doing wrong. Please review and tell me whether or not you like the story so far. Thanks! 


	2. Tempest

DW: Here we go with chapter two. Most of my stories are unofficially on hiatus because my uni marks go in next week and I am rather stressed. I know I didn't get too many reviews for this story, but hopefully more people's interest will peak as time goes on.  
  
Irie: Enough talk. Start the story.  
  
DW: Right away, Ms Muse.  
  
Irie: Thank you. DW does not own Teen Titans or any of the characters on the show. She does own 'Mystery', however.  
  
DW: Hah, I knew you could be smart.  
  
Irie: Flying cows are blue with orange stripes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days had passed since the fight with Cinderblock and Mystery's appearance, but the girl still did not awaken. They had placed her in an empty room, monitoring her vital signs. Robin had suggested setting up shifts to keep an eye on Mystery. Beast Boy quickly destroyed any need for shifts by rarely leaving Mystery's side. Raven's behaviour had also changed since Mystery's arrival. The dark-haired girl had become even more withdrawn, much to the surprise of the Titans. According to Cyborg, 'If she withdraws anymore, she's gonna turn inside out.' With the exception of altered behaviour and an absence of crime, nothing in the Teen Tower had changed, much to the annoyance of its inhabitants. Mystery vital signs remained stable, yet she did not awake. Robin trained, and typically, everyone else avoided these sessions. Cyborg played videogames, interrupting the constant beeping with his comments about Beast Boy's absence. Starfire flitted around the Tower happily, trying to spread joy to every corner of the building. Raven spent numerous hours in her bedroom, and Best Boy spent equal amounts of time with Mystery.  
  
Robin flung himself onto the couch, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as he caught sight of Cyborg indulging in a bowl of potato chips.  
  
"So, this is what you do instead of training?" Robin questioned, good- naturedly.  
  
"Yep, and I can tell you, it's much better for your health."  
  
"Is that so?" Robin cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. Who wants to deal with the stress of training when you can have chips and video games?"  
  
Starfire entered the room carrying a tall stack of books. "Good afternoon, friends!"  
  
"Hey Star. What's with all the books?" Robin greeted.  
  
"I have found books about this genius man named after a Greek god. He solves mysteries. I have decided to study his techniques and solve the mystery of what happens to all of Best Boy's white, tasteless food."  
  
"You mean his tofu?" Cyborg asked, looking up from his game. "That's no mystery, Star. I just throw the stuff out. I mean, if he makes me eat another tofu scrambled egg, I'm gonna hurl."  
  
"Oh." Starfire momentarily looked crestfallen at not having a mystery, "Well, I am sure that some mystery will occur soon."  
  
"A mystery has occurred," Raven murmured as she entered the room in search of tea, "if you count the one lying in a bed."  
  
"That is correct!" Starfire cried happily. "I will...what is the word?" she picked up one of her books and began to flip through the pages in search of her missing word.  
  
"You're still playing games Cyborg? Weren't you doing that when I went to sleep last night?" Raven inquired.  
  
"And weren't you playing them when I got up this morning?" Robin demanded.  
  
"Well, I guess..."  
  
"Investigate! I will investigate Mystery!" Starfire interrupted.  
  
"You can't just investigate her. She's a person, not a case." Raven commented.  
  
"I did not think she was a case. She does not hold items, does she?"  
  
"Not that type of case."  
  
Robin regarded Raven curiously. "You seemed to know quite a bit about Mystery. Anything you need to share with the class?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Raven responded, "I fell like I've met her before, but I just can't figure out where. I've been meditating more than usual to see if I can figure it out, but nothing so far."  
  
"Perhaps she is you family!" Starfire cried, exuberantly.  
  
"Right, because she looks so much like me."  
  
Raven's sarcastic reply held truth. Mystery's dark brown, curly hair looked nothing like Raven's short, straight locks and her tanned skin contrasted Raven's natural pallor.  
  
"I don't think family is the answer here, Star." Robin said.  
  
"Oh, perhaps not."  
  
"Whoever she is, Best Boy has been spending a lot of time with her." Cyborg muttered.  
  
"Perhaps he has fallen in love."  
  
Silence followed Starfire's words as the Titans thought about this comment. Cyborg's laugh brought the group back to reality.  
  
"Beast Boy? In love? Come on Star, you've got to be kidding. He probably just feels guilty. I mean, if he hadn't frozen the way he did, Mystery wouldn't have been hurt trying to save him."  
  
"Yeah, and if Beast Boy is falling for someone, my bet is that it's someone in the group." Robin assured, recalling a conversation with Beast Boy during which the green changeling confessed feelings for Raven.  
  
"Robin is making sense. I mean, it's almost impossible for us to fall for people outside the group. It's not like we have that big of a social life." Cyborg added.  
  
"It's very possible to fall for people outside of our group." Raven stated.  
  
"How is it possible to fall for another person?" Starfire questioned, taking the statement literally.  
  
"It's a saying Starfire."  
  
"Oh, then, have you fallen for someone, Raven?"  
  
Cyborg and Robin's laughter interrupted Raven's response.  
  
"Raven? Raven would never have a crush on someone!" Cyborg choked through his laughter.  
  
"Just because I have control over my emotions does not mean that I am incapable of feeling." Raven stated plainly.  
  
"Wait, so you do have a crush?" Robin demanded.  
  
"He's very kind and a good sparring partner. He let's me be myself."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Starfire asked, using some newly acquired vocabulary.  
  
"I suppose you could say that."  
  
Starfire shrieked happily and threw her arms around Raven. "You are in love!"  
  
"First of all: please stop hugging me. Second: I am not in love."  
  
"Well, who would have thought that Raven would be the one to run off and find herself a boyfriend." Robin observed.  
  
"It is wonderful!" Starfire cheered, tightening her grip around Raven.  
  
"As interesting as it is to watch your reactions, may I remind you that we still have an unconscious girl lying in one of our beds." Raven attempted to calm her three friends.  
  
"But we can do nothing until she awakes. Now, you shall inform us about your boyfriend."  
  
Beast Boy's arrival saved Raven from this rather embarrassing task.  
  
"Still no change." He announced as he entered the room. A collective sigh spread through the room as Beast Boy flung himself down on the couch.  
  
"Beast Boy, you must hear the exciting news!" Starfire called.  
  
"What news?" He asked while stifling a small yawn.  
  
"Raven has fallen in love with a stranger just as you have fallen in love with Mystery."  
  
Beast Boy sat in stunned silence for a moment. "Ok, whoa. First off, I am not in love with Mystery. Second, I already knew that Raven has a boyfriend."  
  
"Wait, how did you know?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Beast Boy shrugged, "She told me."  
  
"Why'd you tell him and no one else?" Robin asked.  
  
"He saw us together. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I told him the truth."  
  
"BB, why didn't you tell me?" Cyborg demanded.  
  
"She made me promise not to tell. She said if I told, she would trap me in her mirror for the rest of my life."  
  
"Oh. You still should have told me!" Cyborg threw a pillow at Beast Boy who lobbed one back.  
  
"What're you doing, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, glancing at the television screen.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just beating all of your hi-scores."  
  
"What?! You're dead!"  
  
"Hah, who's the video game king now?"  
  
Beast Boy tackled Cyborg to the ground as the rest of the Titans watched this event with boredom. Just as Cyborg got the upper hand in the mock fight, the lights flickered and thunder echoed through the house. Cyborg dropped Beast Boy and looked around for the source of the sound.  
  
"What in the world..."  
  
"It must be Mystery." Beast Boy murmured, leading the Titans to the girl's room. Mystery lay in her bed, tossing and murmuring as a small electrical storm raged near the ceiling. Lightning shot through the lights quickly followed by the deafening sound of thunder. Mystery continued to sleep, her voice becoming louder with each word.  
  
"She's having a nightmare." Raven whispered as the group stood in the doorway.  
  
"No, por favor, tengo que salvarlos. Azarath...no, no lo puedo hacer. Zinthos, zinthos auydame." Came Mystery's voice as the storm's intensity increased.  
  
"What is she saying?" Robin demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Raven answered, "A couple words sound like the language used on my planet, but the rest..." she trailed off as a bolt of lightning shot across the roof and shattered several light bulbs.  
  
"Auydame, se van a morir. Los tengo que salvar. Metrion, Azarath...ayudame!"  
  
"We have to wake her up!" Beast Boy called over the din of the storm.  
  
"No." Raven stated firmly. "This nightmare is allowing her to deal with things that she can't figure out while she's awake. Trust me, if we wake her up now, it will only make things worse."  
  
Beast Boy turned his worried gaze from Raven to Mystery's twisting form. Slowly, her voice became weaker and the storm began to disappear. Eventually, she lay still in the bed and the small tempest dispersed. The Titans cautiously approached the bed, wary of any other elemental surprises. Mystery stirred softly, and the Titan's stopped, watching the girl with anxiety. She stirred once more and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze traveled around the room, finally resting on the Titans. Recognition appeared on her face as she studied the group in front of her. Starfire regained her cheerful composure and stepped forward.  
  
"Welcome to the Teen Tower, Mystery. We are glad that you have finally awakened."  
  
"Mystery? It's an interesting name, but I'm afraid I already have one. My name is Tempest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DW: There's chapter two. Again, I apologize for not updating sooner, but as I said, my uni marks are going in and I am rather stressed.  
  
Irie: Blah blah blah, no one cares. Just do the reviewer response.  
  
TO Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome: First off, I just wanted to say that I really like your pen name. Second, thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked the story! Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
TO DJ Werrwulf: I also like your pen name. Thank you so much for the review. I am so grateful to you for combining constructive criticism with your review. I hope that this chapter gave you more about what "Mystery" looks like. Also, as to getting inspiration form the episode featuring Terra, I'm afraid that's incorrect because I have yet to see that episode. As I said, I'm new to this show and I haven't seen too many episodes. Once again, thank you so much for your review, you made MY day by reviewing and I will make sure to keep an eye out for your story.  
  
DW: Thank you all for reviewing, and for those of you that read but DIDN'T review, please take the extra step. Even if your review has two words it will be appreciated. I am also fine with flames. If you really don't like the story, let me know and I will try to fix it. Thanks again. 


	3. Cooking

DW: Chapter 3 time! Yahoo. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I apologize for not updating sooner. For a more formal apology, see my bio.  
  
Irie: Shouldn't you be doing homework?  
  
DW: Are you my muse or my conscience?  
  
Irie: Good point. DW owns nothing but the original character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire blinked. "Tempest?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes." The girl replied and sat up slightly. "Thanks for taking care of me and everything; it was very kind of you, but I should really get going."  
  
"You don't have to leave right away, I mean, not if you don't want to." Beast Boy interjected.  
  
"I don't want to infringe upon your hospitality." Tempest replied.  
  
"It's no problem; I mean you saved BB's life so we all owe you a big favour." Cyborg announced as he shoved a blushing Beast Boy.  
  
"Thanks Cyborg, just had to bring that up again, didn't you?" the changeling muttered.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Raven asked, her level voice interrupted the argument that had begun between Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
"I feel fine. A bit sore, but nothing that time won't heal." Tempest answered, and moved to leave her bed.  
  
"Wait!" Starfire cried loudly. Robin jumped and turned to his friend. "Watch the volume Star. What's the problem?"  
  
"I have just remembered that I had to bandage Mystery's...I mean Tempest's ribs and back."  
  
"And?" Robin prompted.  
  
"In order to do so, I had to remove most of her garments."  
  
Tempest flushed slightly and pulled the blanket to her chin. Raven quickly ushered the boys out of the room and closed the door firmly behind them.  
  
"Don't you think it would have been a good idea to warn Tempest about her lack of clothing *before* she started to stand up?" Raven demanded as she returned.  
  
"My sincerest apologies! In the excitement of making a new friend, such an important fact fell from my mind."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just glad you remembered before I stood up completely." Tempest reassured the distressed Tamaridian. Then she inspected her bandages. "Do you think I'm healed yet?"  
  
"I am not positive," Starfire answered as she opened the wardrobe, "your bones were damaged, but I do not think any of them were broken."  
  
Raven's low whistle echoed across the room. "How did you manage to escape a fight like that with no broken bones?"  
  
Tempest shrugged, "Luck I guess."  
  
Raven studied the girl on the bed. She seemed so familiar, yet Raven could not remember why. Tempest looked up, her brown eyes met Raven's inquisitive orbs and for a moment, recognition ignited in Raven's mind, then vanished. Starfire approached the bed and deposited Tempest's clothing on the edge. Tempest quickly pulled on her white skirt, fitted aquamarine tank top and white knee highs. She stepped off the bed, fully clothed. The two female Titans regarded the colours of Tempest's clothing.  
  
"Your clothing causes you to resemble..." Starfire began.  
  
"The sky. I know." Tempest finished Starfire's thought.  
  
A loud bang on the door interrupted the conversation. Raven calmly opened the door to find a slightly annoyed BeastBoy on the other side. Cyborg and Robin stood behind the changeling as he tried to see into the room.  
  
"Is Tempest alright? I need to talk to her." He announced.  
  
"Sorry BeastBoy, you'll have to get in line. I need to talk to her first." Raven answered.  
  
"What?!" BeastBoy glared at his quiet friend who sent an equally cruel look in his direction. Starfire stepped between the two, her arms full of fresh bandages.  
  
"That is enough, friends. Perhaps we should show Tempest around her new home and then..."  
  
"Wait a minute. My new home?" Tempest interrupted quietly as she appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You don't have to stay if you feel uncomfortable here, but as it is, we consider you a honourary Teen Titan." Robin replied.  
  
Tempest grinned slightly, then met Robin's eyes. "Are you sure that's alright? I don't want to impose."  
  
"You won't be imposing at all. As long as you don't encourage BeastBoy to make more tofu, you're fine in my books." Cyborg added.  
  
Tempest laughed slightly as BeastBoy yelled at Cyborg about the health benefits of tofu. She then turned her gaze back to Robin and the other two Titans.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should stay. Slade is after me and I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
"We're already in danger because of Slade." Raven stated reasonably. "Your presence here won't cause us any trouble, trust me."  
  
"As long as you're sure it's alright, I'd love to stay." Tempest grinned.  
  
"Hurrah!" Starfire cried loudly, throwing bandages into the air. BeastBoy and Cyborg looked up from their argument at Stafire's shout. BeastBoy took the opportunity to free himself from Cyborg's headlock.  
  
"What's with the makeshift confetti Star?" BeastBoy asked as he pulled a bandage out of his hair.  
  
"Tempest has agreed to reside within the Titan Tower!" Starfire informed.  
  
"Hey great." Called Cyborg. "Ever played video games?"  
  
"Once or twice." Tempest replied.  
  
"Well then, let's put your skills to the test, shall we?"  
  
Tempest opened her moth to respond, but Raven interrupted. "You can bore her with your video games later. Right now, I need to talk to her."  
  
"But I..." BestBoy began to retort, but one glare from Raven silenced him. Tempest smiled apologetically as she followed Raven.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven led Tempest into her room and ignited several small lamps.  
  
"I rarely let people in my room." Raven murmured.  
  
"Why am I special?"  
  
Raven regarded the girl once again. Everything seemed familiar. The sky coloured clothing, her kind mannerisms; she had met Tempest before. "I remember you. I know it may sound strange but I'm sure I have met you before."  
  
Tempest studied the shadow elemental closely. She felt recognition the first time she had seen Raven but the events of the battle had made it impossible to concentrate. Now, as she gazed at the girl before her, she felt the recognition once again. "I know what you mean, I remember you too, but I don't know why."  
  
"Starfire said that we're family." Raven muttered, absentmindedly. Tempest stiffened and fixed her gaze upon the door.  
  
"That can't be the answer." She said softly.  
  
Raven continued to think aloud. "I recognized some of the words you were saying in your sleep. Some of them were in the language that we spoke on my planet. I didn't really understand the rest." Raven fixed Tempest with her gaze. "What language were you speaking in?"  
  
Tempest returned Raven's look, but did not answer the question. "I was talking in my sleep?" she asked, her eyes clouded with worry.  
  
"Yes." Rave responded, curious about Tempest's anxiety. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried about what I said. I know that when I have nightmares...well, let's just say it doesn't end well."  
  
"You didn't destroy too much of the room." Raven assured with a small smile. Tempest returned the grin and relaxed slightly. Raven returned to her original question, "What language were you speaking?"  
  
"It was probably Spanish."  
  
"Spanish?" Raven questioned, confused. Tempest nodded.  
  
"It was the first language I ever learned."  
  
"Oh, but how do you know the language of my planet?"  
  
"I have no idea." Tempest shook her head slowly as she tried to think. Raven sighed in exasperation. Tempest fixed her with an apologetic glance. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Raven assured. "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."  
  
~*~  
  
Raven led Tempest to the main room where the other Titans had gathered. Robin glanced at the two girls as they entered the room. He marveled at the contrast between Raven and their new arrival. As Raven pointed out several items to Tempest, Robin realized something.  
  
"Hey Tempest, we were never formally introduced." He stood and motioned to the group around him. "I'm Robin."  
  
Stafire also stood. "And I am called Starfire. I hope that your stay in the Titan Tower is very enjoyable!"  
  
"Cyborg." The dark-skinned boy announced with a wave.  
  
"And I am BeastBoy, ruler of the animal kingdom. Go me." The changeling cried with fake egoism.  
  
"And you already know Raven." Robin said as he motioned to the cloaked girl beside Tempest.  
  
"Yes, I know Raven." Tempest responded. Raven understood the double- meaning in her answer and nodded.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Cyborg asked the group. Starfire nodded enthusiastically and the other Titans gave similar answers.  
  
"Cool. I'll cook!" BeastBoy called happily.  
  
"Oh no you won't! I refuse to eat anymore tofu. Not to mention your cooking will probably scare Tempest away." Came Cybrog's reply.  
  
"Riiight, cause your cooking is so much better than mine!" BeastBoy retorted sarcastically. Tempest turned to Raven as the two boys continued their chaotic argument.  
  
"Are they always like this?"  
  
Raven sighed loudly, "Always."  
  
Tempest laughed lightly and turned to Robin. "Would it be alright if I made dinner for all of you? I'm guessing that BeastBoy is a vegetarian, but are there any other food concerns?"  
  
"BeastBoy being a vegetarian is an understatement." Robin replied with a grin. "But, if you're willing to take on the challenge of preparing food for this mad house, go for it. No one else has any other food concerns, unless you count the fact that Cyborg refuses to eat tofu."  
  
Tempest smiled and made her way to the Titan's spacious kitchen. After a quick search, she found all the necessary ingredients for the meal. As she washed the vegetables, she marveled at the Titan's kindness and generosity. She had become so accustomed to cruelty and betrayal that the Titan Tower seemed like another world. Methodically, Tempest sliced and separated the vegetables then moved toward the stove. She forced herself to focus on her work; she could not afford to let her mind wander.  
  
In the main room, BeastBoy and Cyborg continued to bicker about cooking. Raven took a book and settled on the couch. Robin grabbed the remote and began to channel-surf, the noise of the television challenged Cyborg and BeastBoy's shouts. Starfire glanced nervously between her two friends as she tried to stop their disagreement. After her fifth failed attempt, Robin glanced away from the television, "Forget it Star. These fights are healthy for them."  
  
Starfire turned to Robin with a confused glance. "Healthy? How can yelling at a friend aid someone's health?"  
  
Tempest appeared in the door of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."  
  
Cyborg stopped in mid-sentence as he and BeastBoy turned to look at her. Both their mouths hung open stupidly as they realized that Tempest had prepared an entire meal during their argument.  
  
"You'd best shut your mouths before you swallow a fly." Raven muttered as she passed the two shocked boys. Cyborg and BeastBoy glanced at each other, called a truce. Then, they followed Raven into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
A dozen dishes sat on the kitchen table, each with a different content. BeastBoy gazed happily at all the vegetables while Cyborg drooled over the meat choices.  
  
"I vote Tempest the official cook of Titan Tower!" Cyborg declared as he grabbed a chair. BeastBoy nodded in agreement as he sat down. Tempest laughed and placed a basket of taco shells on the table. Cyborg grabbed three shells and piled them with beef, pork and chicken.  
  
"I'm in heaven." He muttered through a mouth-full of meat.  
  
Tempest took a shell and layered it with vegetables, sauce and beef. "Buen provecho." She said instinctively.  
  
"Igualmente." Raven responded without thinking. Luckily, the other Titans were too engrossed in their food to notice the exchange. Tempest met Raven's inquisitive glance.  
  
"We just need more time to think about it." Tempest sighed as she bit into her taco. Raven nodded slowly and took her own shell. Neither elemental girl spoke much during the remainder of the meal.  
  
~*~  
  
BeastBoy flung himself onto the couch. "I haven't eaten that well...ever."  
  
"I have to agree with Cyborg and BeastBoy on this one," Robin said, "you're a great cook. Where did you learn?"  
  
Tempest shrugged off the compliment, "Here and there. I guess I just watched people. I've had to cook for myself for a while now, so it's a good thing that my cooking is edible."  
  
"It is far better than edible! It is better than the Clemency Precas on my planet, and those are a rare delicacy." Starfire praised. Tempest flushed at all the attention and attempted to change the subject.  
  
"Your tower is amazing. It looks like it has everything."  
  
"Including several training rooms." Robin interjected. "So, who's up for some after dinner training?" The typical groans and complaints greeted Robin's suggestion. Robin sighed at the Titan's laziness.  
  
"I'll train."  
  
The room silenced as its inhabitants turned their attention to the newest Titan.  
  
"Really? Will you really train?" Robin asked, shocked that someone had agreed.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Tempest responded casually.  
  
~*~  
  
Robin showed Tempest into the holographic training room. He entered a small booth, accompanied by the other Titans. They watched as Tempest waited in the circular room, her arms crossed.  
  
"Don't go easy on me because I'm new." She called to Robin.  
  
Robin bent over the microphone. "I'll start it at a low level and then build up once we see how strong you are. Get ready, the holographs will start in a minute."  
  
He switched of the microphone and turned to the control panel. As he adjusted some settings, BeastBoy approached him.  
  
"Be careful, man. Remember, she just woke up. We don't even know if she's fully healed yet."  
  
"I know, I'm going to start it off on a really low level and if I see that she's getting tired, I'll turn it off. I think she knows what she's doing."  
  
"I hope so." BeastBoy turned his attention back to the view window. Robin adjusted the final dial and pushed the start button.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DW: Alright, so that was chapter three. Not too much happened, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter, Tempest will move through the training session and you guys will get to see some of her powers. Also, I have no idea if the Titan Tower actually has a holograph training room. If it does then yay, if not then I took some artistic license.  
  
Irie: Yada yada. You talk too much. Do your reader response.  
  
DW: Yes ma'am. Geez, when did you get so bossy?  
  
Irie: Ever sine I became the all power full ruler of Lint Land.  
  
DW: Riiiiight...  
  
TO DarknessAngel235 : I think it's very cool that you also created an original character with elemental powers. My original characters are usually changelings, but that job was already covered by BeastBoy. Thanks for the confirmation about Starbolts and for pointing out my mistake with Teen Tower vs. Titan Tower. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.  
  
TO Box Persona: You are still the ultimate faithful reviewer. I'm really glad that you liked the story so far and thanks for the review!  
  
TO DJ Werrwulf: Yeah, I do like your penname, what you gonna do about it? Haha... Anyhow, thank you very much for your kind review. I finally got around to reading and reviewing YOUR story, so, yes. Also, good job recognizing the language she was speaking in last chapter. Thanks again for the review. 


	4. Holograms

Gato: Okay, I have an exam in three hours, but I don't particularly care. Also, I feel that if I study any more my brain will melt.  
  
Irie: I'm sure the fact that this is your last high school exams has nothing to do with your procrastination.  
  
Gato: Of course not...oh, and just in case you missed it, I have changed my screen name to AP gato.  
  
Irie: I'm sure that they don't care.  
  
Gato: Nyeah. Oh, and I would like to inform you all that I finally figured out a plot point that had been bothering me. I figured it out while I was making cookies.  
  
Irie: You cook far too much for your own health.  
  
Gato: Mayhaps...  
  
Irie: Let's get this story started.  
  
Gato: Very well. Do the disclaimer.  
  
Irie: Gato owns no part of Teen Titans. She does, however, own Tempest.  
  
............  
  
Tempest stretched and watched the steel chamber melt away. She turned around to find a dark alley. Shadows leapt along the walls as Tempest made her way toward the street. She collided with a garbage can and cursed lightly.  
  
"Star light." she whispered. A pale, white light appeared in her hands giving her a limited view of her surroundings. She walked forward several feet and paused when something collided with the garbage can behind her. "Sunset." The light in her hand turned a dark orange in response to her voice. She held the glow in her left hand and waited. Three seconds later, she turned swiftly and stuck. Her fist collided with the jaw of a tall man. He groaned, slumped to the ground and disappeared.  
  
...  
  
In the booth, Robin watched Tempest's progress.  
  
"That looked like it hurt," Raven commented.  
  
"No kidding," BestBoy replied.  
  
"Let's take this up a notch," Robin muttered and raised the level by three.  
  
...  
  
Tempest backed away from the alley and collided with another body. "It's a bit dangerous for a little girl like you to be out her by yourself isn't it?" a man's voice asked. Tempest smirked and let her light drop. When the glow ignited once more, the man lay on the floor.  
  
"I think it might be more dangerous for you to bother me." Tempest answered and walked into the road. A group of shadow-like beings dropped from the rooftops. "Looks like I finally get to have some fun," Tempest murmured. Her eyes took on a violet glow. "Wind!" she commanded. A violent gale emerged and blew most of the creatures away. Several managed to escape the wind and approached swiftly. Tempest ended the wind and turned her attention to the menacing creatures. One kick felled the closest being. She advanced and shoved her fist into the second's stomach. As she turned in search of the third, a blow connected with her shoulder. Tempest staggered slightly while searching for her assailant. It vanished into the shadows. Tempest frowned and closed her eyes. "Sunlight!" she called. A violent blaze appeared before her and dispelled the surrounding shadows. The dark creature shrank from the light and collapsed.  
  
...  
  
"Wow. Tempest is kicking some major butt."  
  
"I've already got it on level seven. I guess I could go up to ten."  
  
"Ten? That's pretty high, don't you think?" BeastBoy queried.  
  
"Just because you can't do it doesn't mean other people are incompetent." Raven muttered.  
  
"What? Take that back!" BeastBoy shouted.  
  
"No," Raven taunted monotonously.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Look!" Starfire cried. Raven and BeastBoy turned their attention to Tempest. She stood in the centre of the road, surrounded by large, red creatures.  
  
"You put it up to level ten." BeastBoy stated.  
  
"I'll shut it down if she's in trouble." Robin assured the changeling.  
  
...  
  
Tempest watched the creature's gestures in the dull lamp light. The light in her eyes intensified as she raised her arms towards the sky. "Lightning." she called. Dark clouds shrouded the moon as the red beings approached Tempest. A fork of lightning tore through the sky. Tempest forcefully brought her arms to her sides and turned in a circle. The white- hot bolts left the security of the clouds and fell among the creatures. The Titans watched as Tempest held her ground in the midst of the lethal bolts. One final shot forked from the sky and landed several feet from Tempest. The red beasts lay on the ground and slowly disappeared.  
  
...  
  
"No way." Cyborg muttered.  
  
"I've never seen anyone come that close to lightning and survive." Raven stared in shock.  
  
"I totally could if I wanted to." BeastBoy bragged.  
  
"You could totally get roasted by the lightning? I have to agree." Raven snapped.  
  
Robin watched as Tempest beat every being she encountered using a variety of different elements. She received several injuries, but they did not compare to the damage she caused. "I wonder," he murmured and punched in several codes on the computer.  
  
...  
  
Tempest leaned against a tree in an attempt to steady her breath. Her eyes returned to their usual brown as she relaxed. The wind blew forcefully with the remnants of her last attack. She had combined water, wind and rock into a small cyclone. Several wet leaves fell from the tree onto her shoulder. Tempest prepared to leave when something broke through the wall of a house. Cinderblock ran toward Tempest; his arms flailing by his side. Tempest's eyes widened and she swung herself into the tree. Cinderblock paused and looked about stupidly. Tempest eyes turned purple while she watched the dangerous creature. "Water." she whispered and aimed her attack at Cinderblock's head. The large being thrashed under the assault and his arm collided with Tempest's hiding place. She fell from the tree as it was uprooted and sent into the atmosphere. Cinderblock approached the fallen form of Tempest.  
  
...  
  
"Shut down the simulation!" BeastBoy shouted.  
  
"Give her a minute." Robin retorted.  
  
"You can't just..." BeastBoy was interrupted by Raven's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Do us all a favour and be quiet." Raven muttered; her eyes fixed on the battle.  
  
"Yeah, BB. Robin knows what he's doing." Cyborg assured his furious friend. BeastBoy transformed into a hawk and freed himself from Raven's grip. He shrieked at her and landed on Cyborg's shoulder.  
  
...  
  
Cinderblock raised his hands and aimed for Tempest's head. They fell with dangerous speed, but missed their target. "Up here," Tempest called. Cinderblock turned and saw his opponent floating several feet above his head. He protested loudly. Tempest shrugged and raised her hands above her head. Ominous clouds covered all sources of light. Rain began to fall; the large, heavy drops drenched Cinderblock, but left Tempest dry. Cinderblock fell to his knees and Tempest dispersed the torrent of water. "Now, it is time for this to end..."  
  
"Not so fast." A familiar voice echoed in the empty street. Tempest dropped several feet in shock. "You still have me to contend with." the voice continued.  
  
"Where are you?" Tempest demanded. She lowered herself further in search of the speaker.  
  
"I'm right here," Slade stepped out from behind Cinderblock.  
  
"You," Tempest hissed angrily. Her eyes turned a blinding purple. The clouds returned to the sky and violet electricity surrounded the elemental girl.  
  
Slade grinned, "Yes, it's me."  
  
...  
  
Several lights exploded in the control room. BeastBoy returned to his original form and backed away from the viewing window, "Whoa. I think she's slightly pissed off."  
  
"How very perceptive of you," Raven replied sarcastically.  
  
Robin moved his hand over the 'emergency shutdown' button, "Oh boy."  
  
...  
  
Slade approached with a smirk, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Tempest's only reply was the sound of thunder in the distance. Her eyes continued to glow viciously. She slowly raised her hands above her head and began her attack. "Temp-" Cinderblock's fist connected with her stomach and interrupted her words. She flew back and collided with the wall of a building. The violet colour of her eyes faded noticeably. She struggled to stand and wrapped an arm around her ribs. "Water," she murmured. A weak jet of water shot toward Cinderblock. Tempest's violet gaze shifted to Slade. She shuddered and attempted to move away. Cinderblock's foot ruined her plan and sent her skidding along the pavement. Her eyes turned brown.  
  
"This is the end." Slade grinned.  
  
"No!" Tempest flew forwards and caught Slade in surprise. She kicked him across the face. He fell back and Cinderblock took his place. Tempest stumbled back, but Cinderblock reached her nonetheless. She fell to the ground as her vision fogged. As the rock-like creature moved in to finish his victim, the holograms disappeared to reveal the steel room. Tempest slowly stood and looked towards the viewing window. She grinned slightly and made her way to the exit.  
  
"That was...amazing." Robin stated.  
  
"Thanks. I think I may have broken a few ribs again."  
  
"Don't worry. Injuries from this program heal overnight." he assured her.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How," BeastBoy gaped, "how did you manage that? Robin had it on level ten..."  
  
"Actually, I put it up to twelve when I added in Slade and Cinderblock."  
  
"Twelve?!" BeastBoy fell over in surprise, "How did you do it?"  
  
Tempest shrugged, "I've had a lot of practice."  
  
"You froze when Slade appeared." Raven stated bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, what happened there?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"You seemed so furious," Starfire informed, "you even destroyed some of the lights in this room."  
  
"I can pay for that," Tempest murmured.  
  
"But, what happened when you saw Slade? Why'd you freeze like that?" Cyborg demanded.  
  
Tempest shrugged, "We've got some history."  
  
"What kind of history?" BeastBoy questioned.  
  
"It really doesn't matter. Trust me."  
  
"But..." Starfire began.  
  
"Just drop it Starfire." Raven snapped.  
  
"But, I am not carrying anything." Starfire looked at Raven with a puzzled expression.  
  
"It's just an expression, Star." Robin sighed. "Why don't you take Tempest to her room and bandage her again."  
  
"Very well," Starfire grinned, "come with me, Tempest."  
  
Starfire led the injured girl from the control room. BeastBoy turned to Raven, "All right, spill. What do you know about her?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Well I'm making it my business."  
  
"Raven, she's a Titan now. If you know anything, you should tell us."  
  
"It's not my information to tell. Besides, I'm not even sure if I know what I think I know."  
  
Cyborg and BeastBoy stared at Raven stupidly. "Riiight. Now everything makes sense." BeastBoy muttered.  
  
"You really need to work on not being so cryptic." Cyborg muttered.  
  
"I'll try," Raven answered with a tone that showed she intended to do nothing of the sort.  
  
"Raven, why do -" alarms interrupted Robin's question. He ran to the main room, closely followed by the other Titans. Robin reached the computer first. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Dude, what's with all the alarm...what is HE doing on the screen?!" BeastBoy demanded. Slade grinned at the dumbfounded Titans.  
  
"Hello Titans. I knew the alarms would get your attention. It is good to see you."  
  
"The pleasure is all yours." Raven muttered.  
  
"You children defeated Cinderblock and got involved yourselves in something that was none of your business. How very rude of you."  
  
"What are you talking about, Slade?" Robin demanded.  
  
"Here's another question, how did you hack into our electrical system?" Cyborg added.  
  
"I have my ways. Now, to answer Robin, you intercepted something that I want in my possession."  
  
BeastBoy opened his mouth only to have it shut by Raven. Robin glared at Slade's image, "I don't know what you're talking about Slade. We have nothing of yours."  
  
Slade laughed, "Very well Robin. I just thought I would let you know that I have created something to replace Cinderblock and he is desperate to cause some destruction." Slade stepped away to reveal a large, lizard creature. It focused its scaly eyes on the Titans and released a column of fire. Slade's face reappeared on the screen, "Charming, isn't he? I'm sure he'll do some nice redecorating to the city."  
  
"Where are you?" Robin demanded viciously.  
  
"I'm sure a smart boy like you can figure it out, Robin. If not, just follow the screams." Slade disappeared and the screen returned to its normal state. Robin brought his fist down onto the keyboard. Something under the screen clattered to the floor.  
  
Cyborg moved toward the computer, "What on earth was..."  
  
"Friends, why have I heard sirens?" Starfire involuntarily interrupted Cyborg as she entered the room. Tempest followed while adjusting her shirt to cover the bandages.  
  
"We're going to have to search for a huge lizard before it turns the city into an inferno." Cyborg responded, distracted from the sound by Starfire's question.  
  
"Why is there a lizard loose in the city?" Tempest asked. The male Titans exchange looks as they remembered Slade's comments about Tempest.  
  
Raven sighed at the boys' caution, "Slade created the lizard and set it loose."  
  
Tempest dropped her gaze, "He wants me."  
  
"Yeah, he does." Robin replied.  
  
"Then I'll go to him. I will not be the cause of any destruction. I'm not worth that."  
  
"We're not giving you over to Slade, so don't say things like that." BeastBoy implored.  
  
"Then let me come with you. I can help you fight."  
  
"You are injured," Starfire reminded.  
  
"I've fought in much worse conditions that this. Besides, I heal fast."  
  
"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Let her come. She'll be helpful." Raven said, "Besides, Slade knows that she's with us so if we leave her in the tower, he might try and take her."  
  
"Very true." Robin nodded and turned his gaze to Tempest, "Okay, you can come, but when we get back, you have to tell us how you know Slade."  
  
Tempest nodded absently. Robin sighed and adjusted his belt. "All right Titans, let's move!"  
  
...............  
  
Gato: I finished exams a few days ago and have been partying since then. I apologize for that because if I had not been going to parties, this would have been up earlier.  
  
Irie: She also apologizes for any grammatical errors. She has had very little sleep the past few days.  
  
Gato: Yes. Oh, and just in case you care, I saw Troy. Though it is terribly inaccurate, it gave me a newfound lust for Brad Pitt.  
  
Irie: How very interesting. Time for reader response.  
  
Gato: Very well.  
  
To ersomethin: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad that you like the story.  
  
To Box Personna: There, I put up another chapter so you can't tackleglompsuggle me to death. I'm glad that the fighting amuses you though I do apologize for making you laugh hysterically and causing that conversation with your dad. Thanks so much for the review and for being the most faithful reviewer I have.  
  
To DJ Werrwulf: Thank you for sparing me the snide comment about Tempest. There are people who would not have been that considerate. I'm glad I was able to get people in character - that's always something I worry about. I'm very happy that you are enjoying the story and thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Gato: Well, I'm off to make cakes for my friend's party.  
  
Irie: You're going to ANOTHER party?!  
  
Gato: I have basically every day for the next week, so don't expect any updates for a little bit.  
  
Irie: Why don't I get to go to parties?  
  
Gato: Cause you're a muse and you don't exist. Besides, if you did exist, you would be scary when drunk.  
  
Irie: Very true.  
  
Gato: Well, please review and have a great day! 


	5. What does it mean?

Gato: I'm not even going to apologize, because the amount of time that I allowed to elapse between updates sickens me.

Irie: Okay then.

Gato: Disclaimer please.

Irie: Only owns the plot, and Tempest.

…………………………

The Titans exited their tower, only to see a fiery, orange glow on the horizon. Robin cursed softly. Cyborg nodded in the direction of the fire. "Well, at least we know where to start."

BeastBoy laughed darkly, "Yeah, so nice of Slade to give us a hint like that."

"Let's move, Titans!" Robin called, and led the team towards the mainland.

The Titans slowly moved along the path of destruction created by Slade's lizard. Houses, apartments and stores collapsed on themselves. Torched flora added to the dismal atmosphere. Raven observed the devastation and murmured, "I wonder if Slade finds this amusing."

"He does," Tempest replied. "He certainly has a sadistic sense of humour."

"How could any person find the pain of others amusing?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, it takes a very special type of person for that," Tempest replied, the bitterness in her tone practically tangible.

"We're getting closer," Robin called over his shoulder.

"How do you know?" BeatBoy demanded.

"Well, BB, I would think seeing the giant lizard would be a dead giveaway." BeastBoy glared at Cyborg for his comment while the other Titans stared at the lizard in awe. Its amber eyes enthralled them as it turned to destroy another building. The vibrant green and black scales rippled in the flickering light of the burning city. A loud shriek broke the lizard's strange hold over the heroes. Starfire and Raven took to the air. Starfire bombarded the creature with her Starbolts while Raven used her powers to drive a bus into the lizard's legs. They only succeeded in annoying the lizard. It shot several columns of fire into the air, knocking Starfire to the ground. She was replaced by BeastBoy in the form of a Pterodactyl.

"Starfire!" Robin called as the purple clad girl fell to the ground.

"I am not damaged, Robin. Do not take time worrying about me," she assured as she slowly stood.

"Guys!" Cyborg shouted over the din of his cannon and the lizard's roar. "We need help here!"

"Tempest, see if you can weaken it with water!" Robin commanded as Raven fell from the air, her cape smoldering.

Tempest nodded and took to the air. She stopped in front of the lizard's face; her eyes turned their vibrant purple. The creature snorted and released a jet of fire. "Water!" Tempest called in defense. The two elements met, Tempest's attack slowly overpowering the lizard's fire. Finally, the stream of water collided with the being, forcing it to stagger back. Starfire and Cyborg barraged the lizard with their respective blasts while Robin threw several of his bombs at the beast's knees. Raven and BeastBoy attacked from the back.

"Tempest!" Robin called. "Hit it with water again!"

"Will do!" She replied and focused her attention on her enemy. "Water," she commanded once more. For a moment, the lizard shuddered under the assault, then opened its mouth to retaliate. Tempest braced herself for the heat of fire, but the lizard shot forth a stream of ice. Tempest's water froze quickly and she was forced to back down. The ice shot past her connected with a building. "What in the world? How does it know to do that?" She asked herself softly.

"Tempest, move!" Raven called. Tempest swooped to the ground as Raven dislodged the ice from the building and smashed it against the lizard's head.

"How did it know to use ice?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea," Tempest replied honestly. "I'm going to try fire next."

"Okay, just make sure you…"

"Look out!" Tempest interrupted, shoving Robin out of the way and jumping back. The lizard's tail destroyed the ground where the two stood seconds earlier.

"Thanks!" Robin called.

"Anytime," Tempest replied, returning to the air. She took her place beside Raven and muttered, "I suggest you move, things are going to get a bit hot around here."

"Sure. Just be careful. Don't hurt anyone else. Or yourself." Raven flew to aid Starfire and BeastBoy.

Tempest forced herself to concentrate. Finally, she aimed her hands towards the lizard and shouted, "Fire!" The flames connected with the side of the creature's head and caught its attention. She did not stop her attack until the lizard retaliated with what she had anticipated: water. She quelled the fire and moved aside, freezing the long stream of water as it passed. "Raven!" she shouted once the water froze entirely.

Raven understood the plan immediately. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she commanded, catching the ice before it hit the ground. She forcefully drove it into the lizard. The large chunk of ice shattered on impact; slivers of ice impaled the lizard. It staggered back and observed its injuries.

"Excellent work, both of you," Robin commended.

"Way to go Tempest!" BeastBoy called.

"Hurrah, friends! You are successful," Starfire gushed, throwing her arms around Raven.

"Don't touch me," Raven responded.

"Guys, I hate to break up the celebration, but ugly and scaly isn't down yet!" Cyborg called. The lizard ignored its bleeding stomach, and turned its gaze on Tempest.

"Take it down!" Robin commanded forcefully. BeastBoy transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and collided with the lizard's back. Raven levitated several chunks of rubble and smashed them into its head. Starfire and Cyborg blasted it repeatedly while Robin bombed the injured stomach. Despite these distractions, the lizard's focus remained with Tempest. She shuddered at its enthralling, unblinking, amber eyes. The lizard began to open its mouth.

"Water," she said instinctively, and prayed her attack would help. The creature retaliated with lightning which quickly carried along Tempest's water. Unable to end her attack in time, the dangerous electricity reached and surrounded her. She held out against the burning pain for several minutes, but her strength eventually failed. She shrieked in pain in fell to the ground.

"Tempest!" BeastBoy returned to his originally form and ran over to his fallen friend. She slowly stood, her gaze fixed upon the lizard.

"I can't beat it."

"You don't have to do it alone," BeastBoy implored.

"Don't you understand?" She asked softly. BeastBoy noticed the pain in her eyes. "This creature was sent for me. It learns from battle and knows how to beat all of my attacks. I won't let you guys get hurt because of…"

The lizard's roar interrupted Tempest. Its tail connected with Robin's stomach and sent him sliding across the pavement. Tempest left her sentence unfinished and flew towards the lizard, her eyes a vivid purple. She placed herself on its head and summoned lightning. This time, the forked bolts emanated from her palms. She used their ferocity to blind the creature. It reeled in pain, and Tempest lightly jumped off its head. Her muscles still ached from the lizard's strong electrical attack. Stafire's Starbolts and Raven's dark powers forced the disoriented monster to its knees.

"Nice job girls!" Robin called. Cyborg kept his cannon aimed at the struggling creature. Raven maintained her hold while Starfire periodically shot another bolt. Finally, the creature laid still, its head pointed upwards. Tempest watched it warily as the scarred amber eyes closed. "Keep you hold on it, Raven," Robin cautioned.

"No way it's still alive," Cyborg commented, poking the lizard with his toe. To contradict Cyborg's words, the amber eyes re-opened, healed and clear. The lizards shot several columns of fire into the air. Both girls fell from the sky; the hold on the creature disappeared.

"You were saying?" BeastBoy asked snidely.

"It's not like this ends well for you either!" Cyborg shouted as he retreated quickly.

"Titans, regroup!" Robin called. Tempest and BeastBoy ran to Robin's side and waited for instructions. Robin licked his lips and stared at their foe. He had no idea how to fight the creature. "Okay, Raven and Cyborg, you two…"

"That's enough, Robin," a voice interrupted. Tempest stiffened and her eyes turned a shocking shade of violet. She stared intently at the ground under the lizard.

"Slade," Robin spat icily. "Where are you? What are you doing here?"

Slade stepped out from a side alley. "I am right here, Robin. I merely came to watch the fight. I like to know all about my enemies. And, the things I seek." His gaze shifted to Tempest, but she merely stared at the ground.

"Explain yourself!" Robin shouted, his anger almost as fierce as Tempest's glare. A loud crack echoed through the destroyed street.

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about, Robin."

"Stop making assumptions," Raven stated dryly.

"Of all people, you should understand what is happening, Raven." Slade's gaze shifted to the cloaked girl. Her face revealed no emotion. Another crack sounded down the road.

"Once again, don't assume things. You are often unpleasantly surprised."

"Enough of this, Slade!" Robin shouted.

BeastBoy finally realized what caused the two earlier sounds. He followed Tempest's gaze and noticed two large cracks under the lizard's feet. From the intensity of her glare, he realized she needed more time. "Why don't you just tell us what you know?" BeastBoy demanded in an attempt to stall.

"Why would I share my private life with you? I'm sure your new friend could tell you everything if you asked me nicely." Two more cracks ricocheted about them.

"What are you saying? Why would we have to ask you? You're not our friend!" Cyborg demanded.

"Yes! Refrain from using riddles in your sentences," Starfire added. The light in Tempest's eyes dulled noticeably.

"As I said, your new friend could explain everything to you, if she had the chance. Unfortunately for you, Titans, I'm taking back what is rightfully mine. You've all seen the devastation that my creature can cause, so if you don't hand her over…"

A final, thunderous crack interrupted Slade. Tempest's eyes returned to their usual colour and she sagged, as if in exhaustion. Slade glanced down and finally noticed the cracks. He jumped aside as the ground caved in, forming a perfect trap for the lizard. The creature flailed and roared which provided the Titans with enough time to run.

"Titans, retreat, now!" Robin called and sprinted away from Slade. Tempest turned and ran, followed by BeastBoy and the others.

They had nearly reached an alley when Slade called out, "Samantha!" Tempest stopped abruptly. BeastBoy collided with her and fell to the ground.

"Owww." He stood up quickly and shook Tempest by the shoulders. "Tempest? Tempest, let's move!"

She blinked and muttered absently, "Right, right of course."

BeastBoy glanced at her and pulled her into the alley. Slade watched the teens disappear then turned his attention to the fallen creature. "It needs to be improved," he spat, and stalked away.

…

When the Titans arrived back at their tower, Robin threw himself onto the couch in frustration and exhaustion. BeastBoy sprawled in an armchair, fatigue clear on his face. Cyborg wearily sank onto the sofa while Raven boiled water for her tea. Tempest curled up separately from the other Titans, worry and concern in her eyes. Only Starfire moved about, ensuring that each of her friends received minimal damage during the battle. Only when Raven settled on the couch with her tea did Robin speak. "You owe us an explanation, Tempest."

Tempest did not face the others nor did she speak for several minutes. When she responded, her voice held a mix of several emotions. "I want to tell you everything, I really do. It's just too complicated. I have no idea where to begin, nor do I remember everything that would be necessary for an explanation. I'm sorry, but I need more time. I'll leave if my presence here makes you uncomfortable or you're worried about safety. I've spent a lot of time on the streets, so it wouldn't be a big deal. I'm so sorry."

Silence followed her words. Raven sipped her tea while the others contemplated. Even Starfire realized that this was not a time to speak. Finally Robin sighed and replied, "We don't want you out. You have a story, but so does everyone. I think we're all willing to give you more time if you need it."

"I know I don't want you running out of Titan's Tower," Cyborg commented.

"Neither do I!" BeastBoy added.

"You _will_ stay, won't you?" Starfire asked. Raven waited for the elemental girl's response.

Tempest sniffled slightly and replied, "I'll stay as long as I am wanted."

"Hurrah!" Starfire cried and pulled Tempest into a firm hug. The curly haired girl winced in pain.

"If you want her to stay, you may not want to kill her, Starfire," Raven muttered. Starfire released Tempest who smiled and quickly retreated to her room. The Titans knew that the girl's tears were not caused by Starfire's painful embrace.

…

BeastBoy did not mention Tempest's sudden halt during their retreat. Nor did he mention the name Slade had shouted. He wanted Tempest to stay, and refused to jeopardize her position. Yet, when he went to his room several minutes after Tempest had left in tears, he replayed the moment in his mind. _Samantha,_ he mused_, what does it mean?_

……………………………

Gato: There we are. I think I may be getting a cold. Or, it could be something else. No one knows. All I know is that I am excessively tired.

Irie: Woo-hoo. You talk like people care. You know what people _really_ care about? My farm in Lint Land.

Gato: Yes, I'm sure that's the predominant thing in everyone's mind.

TO Box-Personna: Aww, I'm so glad that you love it. I aim to please, haha. Thanks for the review!

Gato: That's all for now doll-faces. I have a test to study for. Ciao.

Irie: REVIEW!!


	6. Tempest's Past

BeastBoy crawled out of bed around eleven. The sun brightened his messy room and warmed his body as he turned into a cat to stretch. The green changeling wandered out of his room and into the kitchen, where Cyborg shoveled bacon into his mouth.

"You're up early," Cyborg commented past a mouthful of bacon. "Usually you don't leave your room till noon."

BeastBoy tossed some tofu eggs into a pan. "I know, dude. I just couldn't sleep. Where is everyone else?"

"Star managed to drag Raven to the mall, which means that it'll have a few less stores by the time the leave. Robin is training…huge surprise. Seeing Slade last night really freaked him out."

BeastBoy poked at his tofu. "No sign of Tempest?" He transferred the tofu onto a plate and began to eat.

Cyborg cringed in disgust. "No, I don't think she's awake yet. Though, the smell of tofu might have scared her away."

BeastBoy glared and flung a forkful of tofu at Cyborg, who reacted with a surprised shriek. Several minutes of fighting left the kitchen covered in eggs and bacon and the boys without breakfast. Cyborg pulled bacon off his face and asked seriously, "What do you think about Tempest? Do you trust her?"

The green changeling recalled the previous night and Tempest's sudden pause after Slade shouted that name. "Yes," he replied honestly. "I trust her."

Cyborg scraped some egg off the wall thoughtfully. "I think I trust her too. I just want to…"

"What did you guys do to the kitchen?!" Robin demanded loudly. The two other teens babbled incoherently and gestured wildly about the kitchen.

"See, the garbage can was allergic to bacon…"

"…and then the fridge came to life…"

Robin rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sure. Are the girls still shopping?"

"Well, I'm not sure it they're actually getting any shopping done considering last time, Raven blew up some stores."

BeastBoy snickered. "And Tempest is still sleeping."

Robin ran a hand through his ink black hair. "Maybe someone should go and check on her just in case some…"

"I'll go!" BeastBoy volunteered enthusiastically. He left the kitchen swiftly.

"That was fast," Robin commented.

Cyborg glanced around the kitchen and realized BeastBoy's plan. "Hey BB! Get back here and help me clean up the kitchen!"

…

BeastBoy ran down the hall and snickered when he heard Cyborg's angry shout. "Sucker."

He arrived at Tempest's room and knocked loudly. Silence. He knocked again. A muffled response and loud thump sound from inside the room. A few moments later, Tempest opened the door, her eyes half closed and her clothes rumpled.

"Sorry, were you still asleep?" BeastBoy questioned.

Tempest rubber her eyes fiercly. "Yeah, I guess the battle last night tired me out more than I thought. What time is it?"

"Noon, baby." Tempest's brown eyes widened. "You okay?"

"Yes, thanks, I just didn't mean to sleep in so much." Tempest stepped back from her door. "Did you want to come in?"

BeastBoy accepted the invitation and looked around the sparse room while Tempest replaced all the covers back onto her bed. "Bad dreams?" he queried.

Tempest looked at her crumpled sheets. "I guess so," she murmured, "even though I don't remember them. I know I'm normally a pretty violent sleeper though." She finished making her bed and collapsed onto it. "So, what's on your mind, BeastBoy?"

"I was gonna ask you something pretty similar."

"Well, I'm guessing you didn't just stop by to look at the décor in the room," Tempest commented.

"You never know. Maybe I like white on white." Tempest smiled. "So…what happened last night?"

Tempest laughed dryly; she stood abruptly and crossed the room to the window. Worried, BeastBoy sollowed and cautiously placed a hand on her arm. "Tempest…"

"I think the better question is what _didn't _happen last night." She continued to stare blearily out the window. Finally, she questioned, "What happened to make Slade hate all of you?"

BeastBoy rested his head against the window pane. "I don't know if it's so much Slade hating us as us hating Slade. He just appeared one day and found a way of getting under everyone's skin, especially Robin's."

Tempest turned to look at BeastBoy. "Yes," she said slowly, "he is very good at that."

"So, what did you do to Slade? Or, more appropriately, what did Slade do to you?"

The brunette leaned back against the window and surveyed the bedroom. _Her_ bedroom. This place could be a new beginning – a home with kind individuals. A family. "I don't know if I can tell you yet. When I do tell you all, you'll ask me to leave."

"You don't know that," BeastBoy insisted.

Tempest shrugged noncommittally. "What happened between you and Slade?"

BeastBoy stiffened unconsciously. He recalled the earthy blonde teen who left her painful mark on his heart. If Slade had not interfered, the two of them could have had a real relationship. Now, even though he had let go and moved on, the pain Slade caused lingered.

"BeastBoy?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the changeling said curtly.

"Why not?" Tempest prompted.

"I just don't, okay?!" BeastBoy snapped.

"Then why do I have to?" BeastBoy flinched at Tempest's tone and forced himself to meet her eyes. Though they stared defiantly, BeastBoy could see the pain. Pain that none of the tem knew about, but wanted to drag to the surface. He wilted slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have snapped."

"No, don't apologize," Garnet implored. "I shouldn't have pushed you – I'm just a curious person." She moved away from the window. "Can you do me a favour? (BeastBoy nodded eagerly) Awesome. Could you tell everyone that in an hour, I'll tell you guys all about me…or, as much as I can remember."

"Sure," BeastBoy said happily. "See you in an hour!" He ran from the room.

Tempest opened her window, slipped onto the balcony and took to the air.

…

BeasBoy entered the main room in the middle of an argument. Robin held up several shirts while Starfire spoke animatedly and both Robin and Cyborg retorted. Raven sat on the couch with a book. BeastBoy sat beside the dark girl. "What's going on?"

Raven smiled cynically. "I can't even explain it, just sit and watch."

"But _why_ do you dislike these garments? They are so full of colour and different from your fighting garments!"

Cyborg pointed at a yellow and orange flowered shirt. "Star, it's got _flowers_ on it. I don't wear flowers!"

"No offense Star," Robin hazarded, "but these are way too colourful. Not to mention, they aren't exactly our style."

"They've got flowers!" Cyborg repeated. "Look Starfire, we really appreciate the thought, but we're not going to wear them."

Starfire's eyes flashed. She pulled the shirts away from Robin and shoved them into a bag. "Very well! I will take them back to the store and tell them that my friends are all Blarkfan arditas!"

Robin turned to Raven. "Why didn't you stop her?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Have you ever been shopping with her? There is no way to stop her."

Starfire began to retaliate, but BeastBoy intervened. "Tempest said that in an hour, she'll talk to us."

Everyone paused. "What did you two talk about?" Robin queried.

BeastBoy replayed the conversation in his head. "The fact that we hate Slade."

Robin thought for several minutes. "Maybe I should go and talk to her and…"

"She's not in her room," Raven interrupted.

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

Raven glanced up from her book. "Because I do. She's on the roof now." Everyone exchanged a glace. "Check if you don't believe me."

Robin took the bait and slowly ascended to the rooftop. In confirmation of Raven's words, Tempest stood by the edge of the roof, her arms raised.

"Tempest?"

She turned, startled, and Robin noticed the sound of water crashing onto the rocks below.

"Sorry," Robin said. "Are you alright?"

She smiled easily. "Yes, thanks. I just needed to get some air before I talk to you guys." Robin joined her by the edge of the roof. "I also wanted to say goodbye to Jump City, and this seemed the best place to do so."

Robin glanced at the white-clad teen. "So, you're leaving?"

Tempest met his gaze. "That will be up to you all once you've heard my history. Don't think that I'm trying to guilt you into anything, though. I really will understand and respect any decision you make. I don't want to be around myself most of the time."

Robin frowned. "Why not?"

"Can you stand to be around yourself all the time?" she asked by way of response.

The Boy Wonder smiled. "No, definitely not." The pair stared silently at the water for several minutes. Eventually, Robin asked, "What were you doing when I came up here?"

"Just practicing and trying to perfect one aspect of my powers. I can create elements and wield those easily, but it's much harder for me to control elements that are already present in nature."

"Is that what you did last night when the earth under that lizard collapsed?" Robin asked.

Tempest assented. "Just doing that exhausted me, which was a nice reminder that I need more practice. I was practicing with the ocean, which is one of the harder things to control since it is inconstant. Would you like to see?"

"Sure."

Tempest stretched her arms out over the water and closed her eyes; bits of purple light escaped from between her closed lids. Robin watched the waves break steadily on the shore. Suddenly, one wave seemed to pause just before it collided with the rocks. Tempest opened her eyes and slowly raised her right arm. The wave hesitantly followed the movement of Tempest's arm. The wall of water rose several feet in the air and Tempest used her left arm to push it away from the tower. It stood almost majestically, a sparkling, moving liquid wall. Breathing heavily, the teen dropped her arms and the altered wave plummeted back to the ocean.

"Whoa," Robin commented inarticulately. "That was impressive."

She pushed some curls out of her yes and checked a watch. "Thanks. My hour is up – are you guys ready?"

Robin merely smiled and led Tempest off the roof.

…

Tempest sat on an armchair, cradling a mug of tea. The Teen Titans sprawled on the rest of the furniture; Tempest felt slightly nauseous. She sipped some tea, forced her hands to stop shaking and began the tale.

"I suppose I need to begin sixteen years ago for you to understand everything. I was born and grew up in a tiny Mexican town that was very close to the American border. I lived with my parents and two brothers – one older and one younger. I also had five cousins, several aunts, uncles and grandparents in the village. We were the only ones who spoke both Spanish and English fluently. Everyone in the town knew each other superficially, but everyone had secrets. Husbands were unfaithful, wives ogled pool boys and indulged fantasies, children snuck out past curfew. It was the stereotypical, clichéd town with the exception of my family. Every single member of my family had powers evident basically from birth. My maternal grandparents had been chased out of Wales due to their powers, so naturally, we hid ours. This was toughest for my little brother, who tended to spontaneously burst into flames. When I was six years old – which means my brother was three – he exploded into flames in the middle of a friend's birthday party.

"There was no way to cover up what happened and, ignoring my grandparents' wishes, my mother told the truth. We were literally prepared for torches and pitchforks, but received understanding. Everyone treated us generally the same, though at times, they did exploit our powers. My older brother, Mar – uh – Excalibur, probably had the hardest time adjusting, but no violence ever resulted. Then, four years ago, everything changed." Tempest dropped her gaze in an attempt to gather her thoughts. The next section had to be told carefully to avoid a revolution.

Robin interrupted her thoughts. "Is Excalibur your brother's birth name?" Tempest shook her head. "What is it?"

Tempest looked up. "Mark. What's yours?"

Robin grinned. "Dick." BeastBoy and Cyborg began to snicker loudly. Robin shot them an angry glare, but they just laughed harder.

"But I do not understand," Starfire ventured. "Why does Slade wish to capture you?"

Tempest sighed; _'Might as well get it over with.'_ She fixed her gaze on a spot on the wall. "Slade is my uncle."

BeastBoy inhaled so sharply he started choking; Cyborg's laughter at Robin's phallic name ended abruptly.

"We're not related by any sort of blood," Tempest continued, "since he is my adoptive uncle. When my father was a child in Mexico, Slade wandered into town, alone and half starved. My grandmother took Slade in for the night with the intention of taking him to an orphanage the following morning. At that time, trying to find an orphanage with room was like trying to get a date with Batman – it rarely happened. My grandmother had to take Slade back home, swearing she'd put he in an orphanage the following day. That turned into the following week, then month, then thoughts of orphanages were forgotten.

"Slade grew up with only slight traces of his current insanity. According to my father, Slade liked to kill insects in unnecessarily torturous fashions. When I knew Slade as my uncle, he always seemed strangely silent, almost as if observing people made more sense than living with them. I felt sorry for him more than anything. (Tempest laughed cynically). November 1st, appropriately the Day of the Dead in Mexico, Slade planted the seeds of destruction. All the years he spent watching others taught him everyone's fears and insecurities, so he took advantage of that knowledge. To Slade, we were all ants prime for torture. He began by spreading lies to everyone outside our family about the magnitude and use of our powers. Once one person believed Slade, the fear and distrust caught on like a disease. It manifested physically at first in rude comments and segregation. Slade observed this with a sadistic smile. My grandparents decided that we should leave before this exclusion turned violent, similar to what happened when my mother lived in Wales. My entire family, with the exception of Slade, managed to pack up their entire lives in under a week. Slade spent that time feeding the hatred. When we attempted to leave town, someone punched the one member of my family who would fight back – my uncle José. He returned the punch with an electric shock strong enough strong enough to render the man unconscious. The jolt sparked a war; my family quickly switched from the defensive to the offensive. Slade sat and watched the battle with an almost joyous grin. At one point, I begged him for help. He continued to grin as he stood and joined the fight against out family.

"We were grossly outnumbered and there comes a point when sheer numbers beat any amount of power. The fight turned one sided; everyone in my family tried to protect each other, but people slowly fell. My grandparents, uncle José, my father. While Mark turned his attention to our injured father, I was targeted by Slade. He pummeled me too quickly for me to react. I fell, awaiting the next blow." Tempest fought the tears that always accompanied the next memory. The blame and self loathing forced tears down her cheeks.

"Aiden, my…my baby brother, is the reason Slade wears that mask. While I lay on the ground, too stupid to move, Aiden arrived to rescue me. He was only nine – _I_ should have protected _him_, but I wasn't fast enough. Aiden burnt Slade ruthlessly enough to blister and char his entire face. Always disgustingly prideful, Slade snapped my baby brother's neck in retaliation." Tempest gave up her attempts to stem her tears, they dripped onto her collarbone.

"I lived for my baby brother. I know you aren't supposed to have favourites in you family, but he was mine. I'd helped to care for him sine his birth and we were incredibly close. I blame myself entirely for his death; if I had moved or reacted, I could have saved his life. Instead, he gave his life for me." She swatted roughly at her tears. "I have incredibly vague memories of the two years after that moment. I know I got viciously angry. I know that I lost everyone in my family with the exception of Mark. I know that I did some horrible things during those years, but I can swear to you that I was not under my own influence. Roughly two years ago, I suppose you could say that I woke up in Slade's lair beside my injured brother. I had no sense of time in that vile, sinister hole, but it felt like days before my brother awoke. Slade had yet to make an appearance, but he hung pictures of our deceased relatives as a reminder of his power. When Mark awoke, I immediately plied him for information. Fortunately, he remembered much more about our lives over the years. When he told me our story, I almost wished I had stayed asleep. I still remember his exact words:

'**Sammy girl, I can't fill you in on everything that's happened since I don't remember everything, and it would take weeks. But, I'll tell you the important details. We're alone in this big, bad world, as Slade so blatantly reminded us. (He stared pointedly at me.) Sam, when Slade murdered Aiden, you went ballistic. I've never seen you use your powers so mercilessly before. The light from your eyes blinded a few of our attackers, and the storm, the _tempest_, you created was immense. It killed the majority of the villagers and left the rest terrified and injured. You passed out before you could even land, and Slade caught you. I couldn't move to help you, mainly because I was under a fallen tree. Slade noticed and took me along for the ride. I don't know when the hell he got strong enough to carry both of us, but apparently, he worked out when he wasn't being a creep. **

'**You didn't wake up for so long that I though you were dead. Trust me though, little sister, its better that you were passed out because Slade made us his lab rats. For the past couple years, he's been injecting us with this red drug that makes us incredible susceptible to suggestion which allows him to control our minds. We've robbed, slaughtered, forged and destroyed, which is why you might have some very disturbing memories. The drug didn't work perfectly, mainly because I'm so stubborn and I'm not sure you have a mind to control, and we've fought it incessantly. Slade noticed we were more rebellious together, so he began to send us to different locations. You managed to escape entirely for a month at one point in an effort to find me, but Slade caught you again.**

'**I don't remember the last time we were drugged, or what we had to do, but it must have been pretty intense seeing as I feel like I got hit by a train. The fact that we're both lucid makes me think that it's been at least a week since we've been drugged. And, since Slade doesn't seem to be around, I think it's time for an escape attempt. Are you game, Sammy girl?'**

"My older brother has always had the ability to talk me into anything, but he hardly needed to do any persuasion in this case. We were strapped to metal tables like test subjects, but some ice fixed that problem. When we emerged into the sunlight, I was entirely disoriented. I had no idea where we were or where to hide. I could tell from looking at my brother that he was equally confused. As we stood in the sidewalk in what I later learned was Metropolis, I pondered our situation and made a rather painful choice. I turned to Mark, 'Hey, big brother, the odds of Slade catching us if we're together are relatively large. Since I doubt either of us wants to return to that hell, maybe we should split up.' Mark stared at me and smiled.

'**You read my twisted mind, Sam. I don't want to send you out into the world alone, but I think it's best for everyone if we're apart.' **He took my hands. **'We'll keep in touch with very subtle signs, and if you ever get in Slade trouble, send me a signal. I'll do the same, that way we know if the other is alive and whatnot. Be a good girl, Samantha, remember our family, and stay alive. It would be a betrayal to our relatives' memories if we died now. I love you kiddo. Be safe.' **

"He hugged me tightly and bolted down an alley. I took to the air and watched Mark until he ran out of my line of vision. I haven't seen my brother since, but I know he's alive since I've been receiving signs. I didn't send him a message when Slade reappeared in my life a month or so ago, because I don't want to risk him getting hurt. I lost one brother through Slade, and I refuse to do so again. Slade found me only days after I arrived in Jump City, and immediately since that moment has fought relentlessly to get my under his control. I will _not_ succumb, I will not become his tool for destruction, and I will not dishonour my deceased relatives by dying. You all saved my life, and for that I owe you an immense debt. If you will allow it, I would like to try and repay you now that you know everything that I do." Tempest looked around the room. "It looks like the ball is in your court."


End file.
